Not Expected
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: [special gift Chanyeol's Birthday-Oneshoot] Apakah yang akan Baekhyun lakukan di hari ulang tahun? lalu apa reaksi Chanyeol saat mendengar kabar buruk di hari ulang tahunnya? :3 /Chanbaek/little angst and romance


**Not Expected**

**Exo fancition**

**Author : baekyeolidiots**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun and all member Exo.**

**Pairing : Baekyeol/Chanbaek.**

**Genre : Romance, little bit angst.**

**Rating : semi M.**

**Words : 3k+**

**Length : oneshoot**

**Warning!**

**BoysLovestory! Yaoi! boyXboy! Smut—typos and other!**

**Disclaimer !**

**This story is mine. All cast belongs to god, parents. Agency and their fans.**

**Don't be plagiator.**

**Don't bash**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : HOOYYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABANG CHANYEOL! Ahahahah**

**Aku kasih gift berupa ff aja ye bang :3 dan aku kasih ffnya yang happy ending xD ahahahaha**

**Aku jadi pengen tahu apa yang baekhyun kasih ke chanyeol sebagai kado ultah ;;-;; moga aja sesuai dengan apa yang aku imajinasikan (?))**

**pokoknya selamat ulang tahun deh ya ! tunggu pajak ultahnya loh bang! Dan doanya semoga makin langgeng ama baekhyunie-ku ! jangan selingkuhin dia-_- awas aja kalau selingkuhin baek,**

**Ohoho udah dulu ah :3 silahkan baca FF nya di bawah ini :3**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**No sumamary**

**.**

**No expected**

**.**

**.**

Aku buka pintu dorm sedikit terburu-buru. Diluar cuaca sangat dingin Karen ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, dan dari tadi pagi salju tidak berhenti turun.

Setelah melepas mantel yang tadi aku gunakan, aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju ruang tivi. Tumben sekali dorm sepi. Kemana yang lain?

Disana, di ruang tivi aku melihat Kris hyung sedang menonton acara drama dan beberapa snack yang ada di sampingnya. Kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hyung—kemana member lain?"

Kris hyung segera menolehkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"eoh Chanyeol-? Kau sudah pulang?"

Aku hanya memutar malas bola mataku. Dia selalu balik bertanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaannku. Menyebalkan sekali.

"kau tidak bersama baekhyun-?" Tanya nya lagi.

Aku mendudukan diriku disamping tubuh tinggi Kris Hyung. Lalu merebut snack yang dia makan.

"tadi aku sudah menunggunya di tempat jajian kami—lalu aku mendapatkan pesan dari Sehun kalau dia melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke arah dorm. Kupikir dia sudah pulang."

Kris hyung hanya ber-oh ria setelah mendengar jawabanku. Selanjutnya kami melanjutkan acara menonton tivi yang sudah berganti menjadi acara komedi. Perut ku sakit sekali karena terus tertawa. Acaranya benar-benar konyol.

BRAAKK

Terdengar suara pintu di banting keras. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu dengan kasar itu.

Terlihat Baekhyun disana sedang mencoba membuka mantel dan tubuhnya yang terus menggigil. Aku baru saja akan menghampirinya tetapi tiba-tiba dia sudah menatapku dengan tajam.

Wajahnya memerah tapi bibirnya pucat. Mungkin itu efek kedinginan, karena Baekhyun emang tidak pernah tahan dengan udara dingin.

Aku tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang dia layangkan kepadaku dan terus berjalan menghampirinya.

"Baekhyunie kau baru pulang?"

Aku bertanya sambil berusaha membantunya menggantungkan mantel. Tapi Baekhyun malah pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia mengacuhkanku.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki pendeknya dengan di hentak-hentakan. Aku memperhatikan punggung sempitnya sangat setara sekali dengan tubuh mungilnya itu. Kualihkan pandangannku pada Pantatnya bergerak seiring dengan pergerakannya.

Ya tuhan Park Chanyeol, kenapa aku malah memperhatikan pantat sexy nya itu.

Perlahan Tubuh kecilnya menghilang di lorong menuju kamar kami.

Beberapa saat terdengar suara bantingan pintu dari arah kamar kami berdua. Itu Pasti ulah Baekhyun.

Kris hyung dan aku hanya berpandangan saja. Aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba marah.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menyusulnya ke kamar.

.

.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengetuk pintu kamar, Tapi Baekhyun belum juga membuka-kan pintunya untukku. Aku membuka pintunya dengan sedikit dorongan kuat dan pintu terbuka. Disana Baekhyun sedang berdiri sambil mengeringkan muka nya yang basah oleh air dan tampak memerah. Beberapa tetes air mengalir dari pelipisnya menambah kesan sexy tapi manis yang Baekhyun pancarankan. Bibirnya yang masih pucat dan entah kenapa matanya menyiratkan suatu kemarahan saat dia menatapku.

Aku mengerutkan keningku tanda tidak mengerti dan menghampirinya.

"Baekhyunie kau kenapa—" dia segera menghempaskan tanganku kasar saat aku menyentuh tangan mungilnya. Tangan yang selalu bisa membuatku terbuai saat dia menyentuh bagian-bagian di tubuhku.

"lanjutkan saja acara tertawa mu itu dengan Kris Hyung dan tidak usah pedulikan aku—" katanya dingin. Aku ternganga. Kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun membahas aku dengan Kris Hyung? Bukahkan melihat kedekatan aku dengan Kris Hyung dia biasa saja ya? Apa dia sedang cemburu? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas Kris Hyung?"

Baekhyun menatapku tajam saat aku menahan bahu nya untuk menatapku. Manis sekali Baekhyun-ku ini ketika sedang marah, tidak kalah manis saat dia sedang terangsang dan kami bercinta.

Oh stop Chanyeol, jauhkan pikiran-pikiran kotormu itu.

"kau pikir kesabaranku tidak berbatas hah?" tanyanya sinis. Aku semakin tidak mengerti maksudnya apa. Dan hanya bisa—lagi-lagi—mengerutkan keningku.

"maksudmu apa?"

"kau jangan berpura-pura bodoh Park Chanyeol! Tadi aku menunggumu lama dan kedinginan—tapi kau tidak datang. Kau malah asik tertawa terbahak dengan Kris Hyung dan tidak memperdulikanku yang kedinginan di luar. Aku itu capek harus menahan rasa cemburu ku saat kau berdekatan dengan Kris Hyung atau Kyungsoo. Kau pikir selama ini aku diam saja aku tidak akan marah? Aku selalu mencoba sabar dan memberi pengertian terhadapmu, tapi kau malah terus saja dengan sengaja mengumbar kemesraan dengan mereka—"

Baekhyun berhenti dulu untuk mengabil nafas setelah ocehan nya yang super panjang itu. Ingin sekali aku mencium bibirnya karena terus mengomel.

"—kau sudah bosan denganku? Atau apa? Kalau iya kenapa kita tidak putus saja!" lanjutnya sakratis.

Aku hanya ternganga. Bicara apasih Baekhyun ini. Bosan denganya? Oh mana mungkin aku bosan dengan Baekhyun-ku ini. Aku berani bersumpah, sehari tanpa melihatnya saja aku sudah sangat-sangat merindukannya. Merindukan senyum manisnya, suara manjanya dan sentuhan-sentuhan kecilnya yang membuatku bisa terangsang kapan saja. Dan sekalipun jangan pernah untuk berpikiran bahwa aku akan melepasnya, tidak akan pernah!

Aku menyentil kening nya yang merupakan tempat favorite bibirku untuk mendarat setelah bibir manisnya, tentu saja. "kau ini, jangan bicara sembarangan! Tadi kata Sehun kau sudah pulang duluan."

" memangnya kenapa kalau aku bicara seperti itu? Jujur saja Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau di bohongi terus—dan jangan pernah mencari alasan dengan membawa nama sehun."

"Biasanya kau tidak akan mempermasalahkan aku dengan Kris Hyung. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

"Aku cemburu!"

"Hey—jangan cemburu. Aku saja tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatanmu dengan member lain."

"apa? Jadi maksudmu kau tidak cemburu saat aku berdekatan dengan yang lain ?"

"karena aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku Baekhyunie—"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Bagus sekali. Bahkan aku terlihat intim pun dengan Kai kau tidak cemburu eoh?"

"baekhyun—"

"itu tandanya kau tidak mencintaiku Chanyeol!" Potong Baekhyun.

"kau—aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Cemburu itu tanda cinta."

"berhenti berbicara dan dengarkan aku atau kau mau aku cium heh?"

Baekhyun berhenti berbicara dan menatapku dengan sinis. Lalu tiba-tiba beringsut ke tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Lucu sekali sih dia kalau sedang marah seperti ini. Aku jadi gemas ingin memakannya.

Oh ya—jika sudah marah hanya satu cara yang bisa membuatnya memaafkan ku. Haha. Yaitu dengan menggodanya dan berakhir dengan kegiatan kami di ranjang. Baekhyun selalu tidak pernah tahan jika aku menggodanya.

Perlahan aku berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Menyusulnya berbaring di ranjang tempat dia tidur. Aku memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium leher bagian belakangnya. Tanganku mulai nakal memasuki kaos yang dia gunakan. Tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergetar saat beberapa kali aku menggigit lehernya.

Aku terlonjak kaget saat dia bangun secara tiba-tiba Dia mendorongku dan otomatis membuat tubuhku jatuh terjengkang ke bawah.

"awwhh"

Aku meringis.

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah sangat memerah, entah itu akibat rangsanganku atau memang karena menahan amarah nya. Aku hanya bisa memberikan cengiran bodohku.

"kurang ajar!" ucapnya sambil melempar guling dan bantalnya ke arah ku. Mulutnya terus saja mengucapkan omelan yang malah membuatku tertawa.

"aku mau pindah ke kamar tao!"

Dan selanjutnya aku hanya terdiam ketika dia memungut kembali bantal dan gulingnya serta selimut, membawanya dengan sedikit kesusahan menuju kamar Tao.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ternyata kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar marah padaku. Karena semarah-marahnya dia selama ini padaku, dia tidak akan sampai pindah kamar.

.

.

Ini sudah empat hari Baekhyun marah padaku dan selama itu pula aku tidur sekamar dengan Kris Hyung. Tidak biasanya dia marah sebegini lamanya. Kita akan marahan paling tahan lama hanya tiga hari dan ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari. Kau bisa membayangkan betapa aku merindukan Baekhyun-ku itu?

Bosan sekali sehari tanpa melihat wajahnya. Aku rindu suara Baekhyun yang merengek manja padaku. Dia selalu menghindari ku dimana pun berada. Selalu menyibukan dirinya dengan member lain dan mengacuhkanku.

Aku rindu sekali Baekhyun. Rindu untuk menyentuhnya. Rindu mendengarkan desahannya. Dan oh—bahkan setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi bercinta dengannya sampai harus menyelesaikan kegiatan itu di kamar mandi dan bermain sendiri. Untung tidak ada member yang mengetahuinya. Huh.

.

.

Aku mendengar dari Suho hyung kalau Baekhyun pulang ke rumah. Suho hyung bilang ayah nya Baekhyun sakit lagi. Saat ayahnya sakit biasanya Baekhyun akan meminta ku untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Sebegitu marahnya kah dia padaku? Padahal ini adalah dua hari sebelum hari ulang tahun ku. Tapi aku belum berbaikan dengannya. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Membujuk Baekhyun kali ini sulit sekali, anak itu kalau sudah keras kepala maka tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengubah apapun yang dia lakukan dan inginkan.

Bahkan member lain juga sudah menasehati Baekhyun untuk memaafkan ku. Kris Hyung dan Kyungsoo juga sudah menjelaskan bahwa kami tidak memiliki perasaan apapun satu sama lain. Tapi Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. Mendiamkanku.

.

.

Dua hari tanpa melihatnya membuat hatiku terasa kosong. Aku merindukan Baekhyun, benar-benar merindukannya. Bahkan rasa rinduku saat ini tidak bisa hanya di ungkapkan dengan sebuah kata-kata. Yang jelas 'A-K-U - S-A-N-G-A-T - M-E-R-I-N-D-U-K-A-N -B-A-E-K-H-Y-U-N.'

Tega sekali Baekhyun padaku. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, tapi tidak ada kabar darinya untuk pulang dan merayakannya bersama member yang lain.

Tidak apa jika dia tidak datang juga. Aku sangat mengerti kalau memang jika ayahnya sakit Baekhyun tidak mungkin datang.

Tapi ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya?

Apakah benar-benar tidak ada?

Apa menurutnya aku tidak cukup pantas untuk mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun iitu?

Hanya kalimat sederhana yang aku tunggu darinya.

Atau kemungkinan lain Baekhyun melupakan hari ulang tahunku.

Oh tuhan—

Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika semua orang yang mengenalku di dunia ini tidak mengingat ulang tahunku.

Aku tidak perlu ucapan dari sekian orang terdekatku dan beribu fans kami.

Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun yang mengucapkannya. Sebuah kalimat sederhana itu. Aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah darinya—hanya dia mengingat Ulangtahunku saja aku sudah sangat senang.

Aku terus saja memainkan ponselku berharap ada pesan dari Baekhyun atau telepon darinya. Tapi nihil.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di lantai tempat ruang latihan dance kami. Aku berlatih dance sendiri karena sebentar lagi EXO akan comeback. Ini memang bukan jadwal latihan, aku berinisiatif saja ingin kesini. Sedikit menenangkan pikiran dari kegalauan ku karena Baekhyun.

Ponselku bergetar tanda ada telepon masuk. Aku sudah sangat senang saat mendengar ponselku berdering karena aku berharap itu Baekhyun yang menelponku. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah.

Itu Kyungsoo.

"yeobsseo?"

Dari seberang aku mendengar Kyungsoo yang terisak. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi _deg-degan_ begini. Hatiku tidak tenang, sungguh.

"_chanyeol-ah cepat kemari hukss—baekhyun—baekhyun—"_

Aku langsung terlonjak kaget saat di seberang telepon sana Kyungsoo menangis dan menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"_baekhyun—Chanyeol-ah huks. Datanglah ke rumah sakit—"_

Aku langsung menutup telepon dari Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun. Aku ingin memastikannya sendiri. Tapi Hatiku tidak tenang ,sungguh. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Ya tuhan—ada apa ini?

Aku meraih tas yang tadi aku bawa dan berlari ke mobil untuk menuju tempat dimana baekhyun berada—tapi tunggu aku bahkan lupa menanyakan tempatnya.

Aku menulis pesan singkat untuk mengetahui dimana Baekhyun berada. Dan segera saja balasan datang dari Kyungsoo.

Kumohon semoga Baekhyun tidak apa-apa ya Tuhan.

.

.

Lorong rumah sakit itu terasa sepi. kaki-ku sangat sulit sekali untuk melangkah. Berat sekali. Air mataku sudah sangat deras mengalir. Aku tidak peduli jika seseorang menganggapku lemah.

Aku memang lemah…lemah tanpa Baekhyun disampingku.

Kyungsoo sudah member itahuku saat tadi dia mengirim pesan singkat.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit aku selalu berpikiran sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa Baekhyun. Air mataku pun tidak dapat di tahan dan dengan sialnya mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

Karena rasa penasaran yang cukup besar aku bertanya pada Suho Hyung yang bertemu denganku di meja resepsionist.

Benar dugaanku—Baekhyun kecelakaan. Baekhyun kecelakaan saat akan pulang ke dorm, dia kecelakaan di depan toko kue, dan Kyungsoo bilang itu adalah kue untukku. Sebenarnya Baekhyun selama ini pergi dari dorm untuk belajar membuat kue di toko itu untuk hari ulang tahunku.

Dia tidak mau membuatku curiga, makanya dia pulang kerumahnya dan sementara tinggal disana.

Aku sempat tidak percaya.

Padahal dia sedang marah padaku—tapi aku malah berpikir Baekhyun melupakan Hari Ulangtahunku.

Tapi saat ini aku melihat member lain sedang menunduk kepalanya dan mereka menangis.

Tao yang aku lihat matanya sudah benar-benar merah. Air mata seperti tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata pandanya. Di sampingnya Kris Hyung dan Kyungsoo yang sedah menenangkan Tao. Mereka saling menenangkan agar tidak menangis. Padahal aku lihat dengan sangat jelas air mata Kyungsoo juga terus mengalir deras. Kris Hyung dengan mata serta hidung merahnya.

Di depan Kris-Tao-Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu ruang UGD, ada Luhan Hyung yang menangis dengan Sehun yang juga menangis dan memeluk Luhan Hyung disampingnya. Sedangkan Jongin dan Jongdae hanya duduk di lantai dan menunduk lesu. Aku melihat ke arah Yixing hyung dan Minseok Hyung mereka juga menangis.

Aku mematung. Kaki ku terasa benar-benar berat hanya untuk melangkah satu langkah saja. Air mataku sudah tidak terhitung lagi seberapa banyaknya yang keluar. Kaki ku lemas. Aku jatuh terduduk.

Seseorang mendekat dan menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

Suho hyung.

"Chanyeol-ah—"

Aku mendongakan tatapanku yang terasa kosong dan menatap mata basah Suho Hyung di sampingku. Dia memberi senyuman untuk mencoba menenangkan ku. Aku tau pasti dia juga sangat sedih sepertiku. Semua member pasti sangat sedih.

Tidak lama dokter keluar dari ruang dimana mungkin saja disana terbaring Baekhyun yang lemah. Baekhyun-ku.

Aku melihat Jongin dan Jongdae beringsut berdiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun-hyung dokter?" Tanya Jongin. Aku sudah tidak bisa berdiri. kaki ku lemas sekali.

Semua member menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan harap cemas. Aku pun begitu.

Aku ingin menutup telingaku saat aku melihat perubahan dari raut wajah sang dokter . Wajahnya jelas sekali terlihat mengatakan permintaan maaf. Lalu dia menggeleng dan demi tuhan—aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata—

"maaf—kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi pasien tidak bisa kami selamatkan—"

Aku terlambat untuk menutup telingaku.

Saat ini hatiku bagai di sambar petir. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa hatiku sangat-sangat dan sangat—hancur.

Baekhyun—tidak mungkin Baekhyun meninggalkanku.

Disana aku sudah melihat Kyungsoo yang pingsan setelah teriakan histerisnya dan Jongin yang dengan segera memangkunya. Tao menjerit tidak percaya. Tangis nya kembali pecah. Luhan hyung terduduk lemas. Dan semua member menjatuhkan air matanya—

Jongdae yang hampir meninju wajah sang dokter sambil berteriak marah-marah. Yixing Hyung dan Minseok segera mencegah perbuatan Jongdae.

"KAU PASTI BOHONG! BAEKHYUN TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGAL—" teriaknya.

Kulihat Dokter itu Hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meminta maaf. Perlahan Jongdae melemahkan cengkraman tanganya di kerah jas sang Dokter. Dia menangis. Bahkan seorang Kim Jongdae yang mungkin orang mengenalnya sebagai trollman pun menangis.

Ya tuhan—

Aku mohon. Semoga ini hanya mimpi.

Suho hyung terus saja memelukku dari samping. Mengusap punggungku dan menenagkanku. Dia memang leader yang baik.

Aku berdiri di bantu oleh Suho Hyung. Dia menuntunku untuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol—ah masuk lah! Lihat lah Baekhyun sebelum di tempat di peristirahatan terakhirnya."

Aku menatap satu persatu mata semua member. Mereka menepuk bahuku pelan. Mencoba menenangkanku.

Aku tidak bisa berekspresi apa-apa. Aku menguatkan tekadku untuk masuk, menemui Baekhyun. Semoga apa yang dikatakan dokter itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Saat pintu tertutup, mataku terpaku pada sosok yang terbaring di ranjang. Seluruh tubuhnya di tutupi kain putih. Aku—aku masih tidak percaya bahwa yang berbaring disana adalah Baekhyun. Tapi aku tidak mau melihat wajah pucatnya. Wajah yang terlihat memutih itu. Aku tidak siap.

Perlahan aku berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mulutku seakan di bungkam oleh sesuatu. Suara ku tidak mau keluar dan yang berfungsi dengan normal mungkin hanya mataku yang mengeluarkan air mata yang sial nya tidak pernah kering ini.

Jantungku seperti di tiban oleh berton-ton beban yang aku tidak pernah rasakan sebelumnya. Ini lebih berat dari masa trainee ku sebelum debut.

Perlahan aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka kain putih penutup wajah manisnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah pucat. Tanganku terhenti sebelum kain itu terbuka dan menampakan wajah Baekhyun.

Sejujurnya aku tidak siap.

Dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan ini.

Bahkan sebelum saat terakhirnya aku belum berbaikan dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku dengan cepat—aku benci Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Akhirnya yang aku bisa lakukan di dalam hanya menangis. Menangis sepuasnya di depan tubuh mungilnya yang sekarang sudah kaku.

"huks—aku membencimu yang meninggalkanku seperti ini Baekhyunie—"

"kau jahat—jahat."

Hanya kalimat itu yang aku keluarkan sedari tadi. Bisa kusimpulkan kalau memang ini sebuah kenyataan, mungkin ini adalah moment paling buruk selama hidupku dan jatuh tepat pada hari ulang tahunku.

.

.

.

Mataku sejujurnya sudah sangat lelah mengeluarkan air mata. Dadaku sesak dan kekurangan oksigen. Oksigen ku adalah Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpanya.

Lampu kamar rumah sakit yang tiba- tiba mati pun aku tidak peduli. Aku terus saja menangis dan memegang dadaku yang sesak-sangat sesak.

Aku kembali membayangkan moment-moment yang pernah ku lalui bersama Baekhyun. Semuanya. Sungguh ya Tuhan aku tidak sanggup. Kenapa kau malah memberikan hal yang sangat sulit ku lalui.

.

.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN CHANYEOLIEEEEEE!"

.

.

Suara itu hanyalah bagian dari halusinasiku karena membayangkan . Aku yakin itu.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN CHANYEOL!"

Lagi.

Hanya suara halusinasi.

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya membawa kue dan semua member yang tersenyum bodoh itu.

Salah lihat?

Pasti.

Aku memutar balik tubuhku dan menatap sosok yang berbaring di depanku , Baekhyun.

"bahkan saat seperti ini pun aku masih bisa berkhayal."

Aku mendengar suara tawa dari arah belakangku. Sesaat lampu menyala.

Aku masih tidak peduli. Itu pasti hanya halusinasiku. Baekhyun tidak mungkin berdiri disana.

"akkhh"

Aku memekik kesakitan saat seseorang menjitak kepalaku. Aku membalikan badan dan—

"Baekhyun?!"

Aku menggesek mataku. Apa aku salah lihat?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok yang berbaring di ranjang itu.

"ini bukan halusinasi mu Park Chanyeol! Ini nyata. Dasar kau telat mikir. Bodoh !" pekik baekhyun yang berdiri di depanku dengan wajah terlihat kesal.

Aku masih tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun kan sudah—

Dengan cepat aku menarik kain putih yang menutupi sosok di ranjang itu.

Hah?

Apa ini?

Hanya guling?

Sialaaaan! Aku di kerjaiiiii!

"SELAMAAAAAAAAAAAAT ULANG TAHUN PARK CHANYEOL BODOH" teriak semua member.

Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah bengong. Sialan aku benar-benar di kerjai.

"apa-apaan ini?! Jadi semua ini hanya sandiwara? Baekhyun belum meninggal?"

"ahahahaha dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku masih hidup!"

"bagaimana acting kami bagus kan?" Tanya Jongin dengan mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya lagi. Aku kesaaaalllll! Mereka memainkan perasaanku!

"rencana ku berhasil!" girang Baekhyun.

Oh jadi ini semua rencana Baekhyun. Dasar bocah itu. Akan ku buat kau menyesal mengerjaiku. Dan selanjutnya aku mendengar semua member tertawa, menertawaiku tentunya. Selanjutnya kami merayakan acara ulang tahunku di tempat karaoke yang telah di persiapkan juga. Kami sempat di tegor oleh pihak rumah sakit karena terlalu berisik.

Tapi satu hal,

Aku senang karena itu hanya sandiwara.

Good job!

Tunggu pembalasanku Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

"kau harus terima pembalasanku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun gelagapan ketika aku berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah pulang dari acara perayaan ulang tahunku aku langsung saja menyeret Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar. Tidak lupa pula mengunci pintu agar ia tidak kabur.

"dan aku juga akan meminta jatahku selama beberapa hari tidak kau beri—"

"apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti mundur saat dia menabrak dinding kamar kami. Aku menyeringai.

"—dan juga hadiah ulang tahunku."

Aku mengunci tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah terpojok di dinding. Bibirku mulai mengarah ke samping telinganya dan mengulumnya. Aku mendengar Baekhyun mulai mendesah dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Selanjutkan aku memagut Bibir manisnya yang aku rindukan beberapa hari ini. Rasanya masih sama. Bahkan lebih manis lagi. Baekhyun mulai menikmati ciuman kami, dia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Kakinya mulai menggodaku dan menggesek-gesekan milikku yang masih terbalut celana itu.

Aku mulai melepas ciumanku di bibirnya dan berpindah untuk mengukir tanda-tanda di leher putihnya itu. Baekhyun mendongak. Meremas kepalaku dengan satu tangannya dan seperti meminta lebih. Dia mendesah. Desahannya—oh aku bahkan tidak bisa menggambarkan seberapa indah suaranya saat mendesah.

Tangan satunya mencoba meraih milikku. Mengusapnya pelan dan akan dia remas saat aku menggigit lehernya.

Aku sudah tidak tahan sungguh. Baekhyun benar-benar menggoda dengan mata sayu dan wajah memerah menahan nafsu. Milikku di buat bangun olehnya.

"let's move on bed baby—"bisikku.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat aku memangkunya sambil mencium bibirnya yang bagai candu untukku.

Selanjutnya kami melakukan aktifitas panas yang sudah sangat aku rindukan akhir-akhir ini. Menyentuh kulit putih polosnya dan mendengar erangan serta desahan nikmat dari Bibir nya. Memanjakannya dengan semua yang ada pada diriku.

Aku mencintainya—mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**A/N: yooowww akhirnya bisa lancar juga buat ini ff buat gift ultahnya ceye :* Cuma bisa bikin versi smut aja:3 **

**Sekali lagi Happy birthday Park Chanyeol !**

**Maaf ya jika ff nya kurang greget dan kurang memuaskan ::-:: aku udah usahain semaksimal mungkin^^**

**Thanks buat yang udah mau baca ff ini :* **

**Last word : thanks!**

**Leave your comment on review button :***

**Annyeeoooooooonggg~~~~**


End file.
